1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf balls and more particularly to a golf ball having a dimple pattern in which square and round dimples are interspersed in a substantially uniform manner over the entire surface of the ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dimples have been placed on the surface of golf balls for many years to provide improved aerodynamic characteristics to the ball which lessens drag and enables the ball to travel further. While round dimples have generally been used in view of the lower drag which it was expected would result therefrom, as compared with that resulting from the sharp edges of square or truncated pyramid shaped dimples, there have in the past been balls utilizing square dimples. An Eagle ball used in 1925 had all square dimples while a Warwick ball of the era of 1935 had a combination of round and square dimples. In the Warwick ball, the square and round dimples were arranged in a pattern including separate circles having predominantly square or round dimples but the round and square dimples were not alternated or interspersed substantially uniformly over the surface of the ball.
Golf balls using special dimple patterns directed to improved aerodynamic characteristics are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,727 issued on Mar. 6, 1979 to Shaw et.al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,168 issued Dec. 24, 1985 to Aoyama. In neither of these patents is the use of other than round dimples described.